


Sick

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request. Eren and Annie's son is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's not too good. It was a request. I don't even ship it, but I gave it a chance to write this.

He was sick. It was hard to see the little boy coughing and sneezing like he was, but he would get over it. They knew he would. Annie was on top of taking care of Hunter, and Eren was right behind her. The boy’s dark hair was a mess and his blue eyes showed how miserable he was. His nose—the same as his mother’s—was red raw. He could not breathe; he could barely speak; he had the hardest time swallowing any liquids; he was so sick that he could not even get himself to sleep. He was just overall miserable.

Needless to say, his parents were concerned. Annie would not go into work—and no one wanted to mess with Mama Annie, so they let her do as she pleased—and Eren could not focus on anything since his thoughts were on his son. As soon as he got home, he went straight to his son’s room. He stopped and stared, standing in the doorway and smiling at the sight in front of him.

Annie held their son in her arms. She sat in the corner of the room on the boy’s bed; Hunter was curled up in her arms. Gently, she sang a lullaby to him and the four-year-old seemed to be taking to his mother’s voice and was slowly nodding off to sleep. Eren was glad to see this sight. Not only was it great to see his wife and son in such a close moment, he was glad to see that his son was finally getting some rest after he had been sick for the last several days.

He walked over to the small bed, pulling himself onto it. He curled up next to Annie and watched their sleeping son over her shoulder.

“It’s good to see him finally getting some sleep.”

She continued to keep her eyes on Hunter. She nodded in agreement. “I’m glad he’s finally calming down a bit.”

Eren gently rubbed a hand across his son’s cheek, feeling how warm the boy was. “Feels like he has a fever.”

“Yeah, he’s been burning up, but he just won’t keep anything cold on.”

He slipped off the bed, returning after a few minutes with a cool, damp cloth. He slipped back onto the bed and placed the cloth over his son’s forehead. “Maybe since he’s finally asleep he’ll keep it on.”

“Thanks.” It sounded somewhat sincere. He was surprised, but did not dare to say anything.

He leaned over on her shoulder and watched their sleeping son. He smiled; he enjoyed little moments like this. His son’s breathing was slow and steady, something he was glad to see.

“I’m pretty tired myself,” Eren mumbled, gently closing his eyes. Annie seemed to agree as she rested her head against the wall. It was not exactly comfortable, but she did not want to separate herself from her boys, or worse, wake Hunter after the struggle to put him to sleep. It was not long before the family dozed off to sleep, huddled all together.


End file.
